mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi
Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) is the younger and taller brother of Mario from the Super Mario Bros. Series. Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in two games, he has become a well known and lovable character. His role in games sometimes appear to be that of a sidekick to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario and Luigi RPG series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat" and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat unoticed by Bowser and his minions. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew, he developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's by far and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. Appearances Early Games Luigi first appeared in Mario Bros. as the 2nd player, where he bassically a recolor of mario with no new actions. In Super Mario Bros. , he still is a second player's character, still a pallette swap. He got his first true playable experience in Super Mario Bros. 2, where he accompanied Mario, Toad, and Princess Peach to the land of Subcon, where he first showed off his exellent jumping abilitys.In Super Mario World, Luigi was (again) a pallete swap, and again, had no new moves until remakes such as Super Mario All-Stars featuring super mario world. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Baby Luigi was kidnapped by Kamek and his Toadies, under the orders of Baby Bowser, probably as bait to catch baby mario. Baby Mario and Yoshi had to rescue him from Bowser's clutches. Mario is Missing In this little known SNES and PC title, Luigi broke into Bowser's Castle with Yoshi to save his missing brother Mario. It was an educational game that made you learn about history. It has been surmised by some that this was an attempt by Nintendo to get younger kids involved in the Mario franchise, perhaps so Nintendo could make more money. In the NES and SNES, Luigi looks like Mario and is the same size as Mario. The gameplay in the SNES version is VERY different, where luigi and yoshi must Travel ''to Bowser's castle. Luigi's Mansion Luigi got his first major single playable appearance in Luigi's Mansion. In that game Luigi had to save his brother, Mario, from a mysterious mansion filled with ghosts and Boos. Luigi also helped Professor E. Gadd in capturing a group of super evil, super powerful portrait ghosts, with the help of a vacuum cleaner, named the Poltergust 3000 by E. Gadd. Luigi defeated King Boo and a giant possessed Bowser and freed his older brother, Mario. This game is presumed to be the final game in the series, out of order, because bowser is dead in it. Super Smash Bros. series Luigi has appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. series as a secret unlockable character. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Luigi got his own stage, Luigi's Mansion. His final smash is the Negative Zone, where he does a dance and creates an energy field that causes random havoc on any character caught in it and turns most everything into negative colors. In SSB64 and Melee, luigi's voice is only a sped up version of Mario's, while in Brawl, he has his own voice. The Mario Party Series Luigi has been playable since his debut in the original Mario Party. Like all playable characters in Mario Party, Luigi got his own board, Luigi's Engine Room. Two notable quotes he has said are "Good Choice" (Mario Party 3) and "Yeah, Luigi has got it again!" (Mario Party 6). Mario Kart Series Luigi has been in every Mario Kart game. He has been middleweight. He has always been one of the speedy Characters, like Mario. Luigi has had many tracks named after him, such as the Nintendo 64 Luigi Circuit, the GameCube Luigi Circuit, the Game Boy Advance Luigi Circuit, the DS Luigi's Mansion, and the Wii Luigi Circuit. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, Luigi's special item was the green fireball. New Super Mario Bros. Luigi is a playable character. When you go to the save file, press left, right and A at the same time. You will then be able to play as Luigi. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Luigi can be played as by the second, third, or fourth player. He is also the Super Guide, in which after losing eight times, a green block will appear the ninth time you play that level, and if Mario hits it, Luigi will show Mario how to finish the level basically, as in he won't get all the star coins or show the player the secret places. Super Mario Galaxy 2 If the player collects 20 Power Stars, then Luigi will appear at the start of certain galaxies. If you talk to him, the player can play as Luigi. And after you win the level with him, a message will pop up saying a ghost has appeared in that galaxy, and if the player goes back to that galaxy, then the player can play as Luigi in the game. At the end of the game you can go back and play as Luigi at anytime by going to a room with a green 'L' ('M' if you are Luigi) and enter you will pop up again as the brother who's initial was on the the room. (Note: When you go back to Starship Mario after completing the game the Mailtoad will have a letter from Luigi if you are Luigi you will still recieve the letter but the Taod will mention that you are Luigi and ask why you sent a letter to yourself, This doesn't happen if you are Mario.) Gallery Luigi's L.jpg|Luigi's L Luigis_mansion.bmp.jpg|Luigi with Poltergust 3000 in ''Luigi's Mansion Mario20Kart20DS20Luigi202.jpg|Luigi's Kart in Mario Kart DS NSMBW_Luigi_and_Propeller_Yellow_Toad.jpg|Luigi hanging on to Propeller Yellow Toad in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luigi.PNG|Luigi's Artwork of New Super Mario Bros. Wii File-Mparty4_luigi.jpg|Luigi of Mario Party 4 File-BrawlLuigi.jpg|Luigi`s artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl File-LM Luigi Flee.jpg|Luigi's Artwork of Luigi's Mansion File-LuigiSMB2.jpg|Luigi's artwork from Super Mario Bros. 2 100px-Bee_luigi.png|Bee Luigi File:Paperluigi.png|Luigi as Paper Luigi ThatsMamaLuigi.jpg|Luigi in the Super Mario World cartoon MKAGP2 Luigi.jpg Luigi-mario-kart-1993916-1024-768.jpg|luigi dodging a Bob-Bomb in Mario Kart Wii.|link=Bob-omb Luigi.jpg luigi town.JPG|Luigi in Mario is Missing! walking the dog.JPG|Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga. ja:ルイージ es:Luigi pl:Luigi de:Luigi it:Luigi Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Starship Mario passengers Category:Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games characters Category:Males